


In The Heat Where We Lay

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Boyfriends, Come Eating, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, Taste on my tongue, I don't wanna wash away the night before. In the heat where you lay, I could stay right here and burn in it all day</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat Where We Lay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Jensen is skilled in the art of oral and highly talented. He has only begun and already Jared feels like he’s going to come. He kneels between Jared’s thighs; his pink tongue licks playfully at the leaking slit and makes Jared’s toes curl. 

Jensen takes Jared to the edge, sucks him enthusiastically, his lips and tongue playing across the tip, lapping up the bitter sweetness. Jensen’s eyelashes are fluttering as his cheeks hollowed, his plush soft lips slick with saliva and pre-cum. Jared bites his bottom lip as his hips buck slightly, his lover knew just how to make him come, how to take him apart with each lick and suck. 

Jared’s cock jerked with Jensen wrapping his fist around the stiff flesh, giving it a firm tug and smearing a drop of pre-cum down his shaft. His breath hitched at the first swipe of Jensen’s wet tongue and the playfully teasingly lick up the underside of his cock, and seconds later he moaned lustfully as Jensen began to suck him with the intent to make him come. 

Jensen bobbed his head and gave a sensual tug on Jared’s shaft with his lips, sucking sweetly like his co-star’s cock was a lollipop. He pulled back for a moment to lick along the sensitive bundle of nerves just under the crown before sucking the shaft back into his mouth. 

Jensen loved how gorgeous Jared’s cock was; It was thick and nearly as long as his own, the curved shaft flushed dark pink and the perfectly shaped crown already shiny wet with pre-come. Jared moans, trembling, shaking to his core as his friend pleasured him with the greatest of skill, his tongue playing along the light blue vein on the underside as his lips sealed tight around the top. 

Jensen hollowed his cheeks, applying just the right amount of pressure and suction to make Jared see stars. The youth felt his balls clench and he didn’t stand a chance of holding back; Jensen’s mouth was wet and warm, the suction perfect. Jared wasn’t going to last much longer inside Jensen’s gorgeous mouth. He came hard, his vision growing white as he spilled his seed down his friend’s throat. 

Jensen did his best to swollen the offering, but droplets of cum and spit slipped past his lips. He didn’t care; all of his focus was on his friend’s dick. It took several heartbeats for Jared to come back to himself, he lay sprawled on the couch gasping and moaning, shaking as Jensen cleaned him up, licking his dick like it was the yummiest candy treat. 

Of course the night doesn’t end there, but with Jensen fucking the hell out of Jared. 

“Do you like that, baby?” Jensen inquired, growling, as he thrust harder and rocked his hips faster, his cock nailing Jared’s sweet spot dead on. 

Jared tried to answer his boyfriend, but the words wouldn’t come out; he was too lost in the pleasure he was being given at the hands of his sexy lover that he couldn’t form words. Jensen kept fucking Jared harder with sharp grinds of his hips and his cock impaled Jared with such a deep thrust, earning him a scream of pleasure. 

Jensen pulled his hips back, then shoved forward with a snarling growl, and Jared gasps and his body quakes, loving the pain and pleasure, his back arched and ass stuffed full of his lover’s thick, long cock. He shivered and gasped with the sensation of Jensen’s cock inside him, hitting that sweet spot with every rock of his hips, the thick length filling him completely, making him cry out and moan with each tantalizing thrust.

Jensen’s nails dug into his hips, holding them in a firm grip, sure to leave bruises. Jared’s cock twitched sharply at the thought of his boyfriend marking him. He bit his lip, silencing himself for only a split second. Clearly, that second was too long, according to Jensen. Jared gasped as his boyfriend grabbed his long shaggy hair and pulled his head back. 

“Don’t you dare be silent, you hear me?” Jensen growled, voice rough and low, the sound, making Jared whimper, his cock growing even harder and pulsing another drop of pre-cum. Jensen shoved his hips forward harshly, ramming Jared with his cock, smiling when his lover cried out in pleasure. 

“I want you loud, baby. I want everyone in town to know you’re getting fucked,” Jensen rumbled sensually as he drew his hips back, his cock pulling at Jared’s inner walls before pushing in, building the heat and pleasure in Jared’s belly. “I want them to know it’s me your moaning for, only me. Want them to know you mine, that no one else can have you. You understand?” 

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared answered, and Jensen nipped at his neck once before letting his hair go and picking up his deep thrusts. 

On his hand and knees with his spine arched and head hung, his boyfriend draped across his back, Jared gripped the bed sheets in a tight hold, moaning louder as he got closer to the edge. He was sure the entire neighborhood could hear him, but he didn’t care; Jensen was pounding him good and hard, and every part of him was humming with pleasure. Fuck it—let them all hear. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/643719.html?thread=87328903#t87328903)


End file.
